Beautiful me
by pixiejinxjeid
Summary: Kate's been feeling a little unsexy since just having her baby


Kate sat on the queen size bed with her head in her hands I was a hard day at work, it wasn't easy being away from her baby girl for so long. Ivy was just a few months old now so Kate was finally off of maternity leave and had just lasted her first case away from home in months.

"Hey beautiful," JJ smiled from the doorway staring at her girlfriend. She noticed the brunette was still in her work clothes instead of her lounging wear like she herself was in. "Is everything okay babe?"

Kate sat shedding her jacket off without moving from the bed. "It's nothing just my separation anxiety was kicking in again today on this case, I just hate being away from her for so long."

JJ made her way across the room joining her lover on their shared bed. "I felt the exact same way with Henry and I'm sure you did with Meg too, not the same way of course but you know it goes away."

Kate turned her head to face her girlfriend, she didn't realize how close the blonde was to her face. That her pouty kissable lips were only millimetres away, "Speaking of the kids, where are they?"

"Henry is with Will for the weekend and Meg is at a sleepover..." JJ couldn't finish her sentence she could feel Kate's hot breath against her lips the temptation was too much for the ex liaison to handle. JJ planted a hot wet kiss on her lovers lips before slowly pushing her down on the bed. JJ threw her leg over Kate's body straddling her hips grinding up against her the friction of Kate's jeans against her thin yoga pants caused JJ to let out a low muffled moan.

Kate pulled away from JJ's tender lips and pushed her away. "We...we can't Jen... I'm-I'm not sexy... Stretch marks and..." Kate looked away refusing to meet JJ's eyes her self consciousness was taking over.

"Oh Kate!" JJ moaned. "You are the sexiest women I have ever met! You make me wet just by kissing me, I get weak in the knees when I see you walk around in the office in tight jeans or a low cut shirt." JJ growled in her ear before turning to nuzzle her neck. "Spence had to keep me from jumping you in the office the other night, when you wore one of my shirts and the buttons didn't do up all the way because your beautiful breasts were just too swollen. I just wanted to lay you on that desk and eat you out, the whole department watching us make sweet beautiful love!" JJ moaned loudly this time, she started grinding her hips into Kate again and started trailing kisses down the soft flesh of her neck.

Kate's hands found their way to the top rim of JJ's pants slowly her hands dipped in her fingers trailing the outside of her thighs before rushing back up to to grip the blondes perfect ass. "You're not wearing any underwear?"

JJ laughed letting go of Kate's neck, she sat up still straddling the brunette lap. "I want to be as close to you as possible." JJ purred, her hands moved up to play with the hem of Kate's shirt as JJ pushed it up her nails gently scratched Kate's delectable exposed skin. Once JJ had her lovers shirt off her teeth darted for her breasts. JJ bit down on Kate's nipple through her blue laced bra.

Kate screamed out in pleasure squeezing the hard cheeks she was holding on to causing the fabric of JJ's yoga pants to to rub against the blondes own clit. Both women were moaning in pleasure, Kate dragged her hands out of JJ's pants then quickly pulled them down leaving JJ's bits exposed to the cool air. "Well aren't you just excited?" JJ smiled.

JJ's hands reached round to unclasp her partners bra the exposure to the cold made Kate's nipples go red and erect. "JJ!" The profiler shouted as the blonde lowered her lips back around her nipple.

JJ reached down unbuttoning Kate's jeans and pushing them down her legs until they fell to the floor slowly her hand reached up to cup Kate's vigina through her soaked panties. Kate started panting at the feel of the blondes nibble fingers so close to her core. JJ used her index finger to trace the folds of her girlfriend, using enough pressure so her fingers could be felt through the fabric but not enough to display total pleasure. Kate's hips began to thrust upwards trying to create a harder friction on her sensual parts.

"JJ...jj..." Kate panted again. "God! Please I need you to... I need you to please!" Kate's eyes started to roll back as she felt JJ pull her sodden panties away down her weak legs. The blonde used her fingers to slowly swipe between the dripping folds after her hand was all lathered up in Kate's juices JJ un straddled the brunettes lap to fiercely flip her over onto her stomach.

Kate quickly adjusting to her new position rose to rest on her hands and knees. When she turned to head around Kate found that JJ had already taken the liberty of removing her own shirt and bra. "Kate," JJ husked. "You need to stay very quiet so we don't wake Ivy up okay?"

All Kate could do was bit her tongue and nod in response. JJ kneeled behind Kate her butt resting against the blondes hips which were slowly bucking forwards, suddenly Kate felt two very hard nipples resting against her backs slowly sliding up her back then back down. JJ's soft hand next had found their way to Kate's swollen from breast feeding nipples, they were extremely sensitive so the tugging and twisting which JJ was vigorously doing felt ten times better! Next had the brunette in complete shock JJ didn't waste anytime pleasing her clit or gently entering, JJ quickly thrusted her figure into Kate's waiting opening nearly causing the brunette to fall over because of the sudden force, JJ's fingers started moving around pulling out the quickly thrusting back in. Kate was chewing on her bottom lip to keep herself from yelling out the blondes perfect name when JJ found her swollen g spot she couldn't keep it in any longer as she climaxed she yelled out JJ's name. And JJ's fingers rode her the whole way through only stopping when Kate collapsed on the bed.

"You're so beautiful Kate." JJ whispered in her girlfriends ear as she lay down next her, JJ's arms wrapping around the panting brunette.

Kate smiled widely looking in to the ocean of blue eyes in front of her. "So you tell Reid about your sexual fantasies about me?" She laughed.

"Shh you are ruining this moment by talking about Spencer right now." JJ placed her hands on Kate's lips before leaning over and leaving a quick kiss on them.

The sound of a six month old baby crying pulled the two out of their own world. "I'll go get her, you relax." JJ said getting out of the bed leaving Kate with a full view of her slim perfected body until she covered herself with a robe and left the room to go retrieve their baby girl.

**AN: request one complete! I've never done a F/F before so I'm sorry if it doesn't seem right I've only ever done M/F for JJ and Reid before. If you have a request just PM me and I'll let you know! **


End file.
